


Down the Pipe

by aguiltyconscience



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), The Descent (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguiltyconscience/pseuds/aguiltyconscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. When Shego wakes up to find herself stranded in a mysterious cavern with Kim Possible she is sure that it can't get any worse. They have no way of calling for help, and they only have one option for finding a way out. Shego and Kim will make surprising discoveries in the midst of fighting for their lives. Warnings: language, femslash and violence</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dazed and Confused

Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of this show called Kim Possible. Lost girl too, if I steal a quote from that, only because it is also amazing. Oh and the Descent because this is a crossover, kinda.

A/N: Here's a little something that's been on my mind for a while, and I'm currently stumped when it comes to my others stories… Oh well I hope you enjoy, or at least tolerate this. : D

Chapter 1: Dazed and Confused

"Hey Princess."

"Yo, Kimmie, wake up,"

The villainess let out an irritated sigh as she sat back down on the hard unforgiving ground. Her head was pounding harder than a sailor on shore leave and she could barely stand. Even with her healing abilities, she was unable to concentrate on anything other than her splitting headache and waking up her unconscious companion.

Of all the people to be stuck with in some God forsaken shithole!

The pair was lost; at least that's what it looked like to Shego. They were in a cave, or at least something that resembled a cave, but how they got there was still a mystery. Shego felt something drip onto her cheek. What the hell? Her thoughts were cut off by a quiet groan, and before she knew it Kim was on her hands and knees throwing up.

Fucking great…

Struggling to her feet, Kim wiped off her mouth as she looked around the cave. "How did I ge-..?" Kim paused there was something on the opposite side of the cavern that caught her attention. As she ventured over to the other end, Shego began to look around as well, now that the pain in her head had subsided. At first what Shego saw didn't surprise her, climbing gear, okay… so what? until the implications of it set in and she became more confused than ever.

"Hey Princess"

"Shego!"

Shego spun around too quickly, losing her footing and stumbling towards Kim. "Fucking hell" She muttered as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, not looking up until she reached where the redhead was. Shego looked at Kim, then the wall, and then back to Kim's unnerving countenance.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Kimmie." she said with an impatient huff.

"Don't you see?" Kim asked as she approached the stain, raising her hand up to it. She paused waiting for Shego to make the connection, but the villainess just rolled her eyes.

"So what, it's a handprint! It's eerie, but that's it!" She looked back at the bloody handprint trying not to look phased when Kim gave her a skeptic look. Kim finally huffed in defeat taking her hand off the wall, and walking towards Shego

"Fine, what did you find that was so interesting?" Shego led Kim back over to where the gear was and picked up a flashlight and began shining it around the cave.

"It's for climbing out of here right?" Kim asked as she opened a bag to find that it contained a rope.

Shego nodded, "Looks like it, but it still won't really help us," she said as she continued to look around.

Kim shook her head in disagreement, "I'm not so sure that's right." The younger girl looked around the cave and once again spotted something.

"Hey Shego, shine the light over there." The redhead said as she pointed towards an opening.

The light hit the opening to what could barely qualify as a crawl space, but what seemed to be the only option they had.

"We have to crawl through there." Kim stated matter of factly, yet in a somewhat distant voice. Shego balked, "There is no way in hell I will fucking fit in tha-"the villainess began until she saw Kim get on her hands and knees.

"What the hell are you doing Princess?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips. When the redhead didn't answer, Shego huffed in annoyance.

"Kimmie, there is no way that I'm going to fit in that damn hole!" The young heroine sighed as she climbed to her feet and began gathering the gear in her arms.

"We have to, we can't just stay here. Unless you have a better idea Shego." Kim looked at the older woman with a probing look, but she wasn't cracking.

"I don't see how you figure that we can get out of this cave by going deeper into it." Shego said as she caught the bag Kim threw at her. Looking inside Shego just groaned she's serious?! She looked back up to the opening above them with an incredulous look.

"Um, Kim, why don't we just go back up there?" Shego surveyed the walls and found multiple places that could serve as footholds if they needed to climb out. Kim looked back to her with a pensive look, but then she simply shook her head.

"We don't know if they are still up there." The redhead didn't have to refer to what 'they' was. The only reason they are down here in the first place is because she had tripped off a mine as she was running away from the younger girl. She didn't even manage to hold onto what she had stolen, and she had set off a series of explosions that winded them down here…Shego thought this through. Did she want to risk being blown up again, or did she want to get stuck in a hole that probably led to hell? She groaned still reluctant to make a decision.

"Why don't we just call for help? What about Nerdlinger?" Kim sighed at the undesirable nickname that Wade had somehow acquired, but wondered how they hadn't thought to try this before now. The redhead searched her pockets, but found nothing.

"I don't have the Kimmunicatior…" Shego groaned and threw her arms up exasperation, "Of course." The villainess sneered, but then she sighed in defeat. She must have lost it when they had been running.

"Fine Possible, let's do it."


	2. Uncharted Territory

Kim landed hard on the ground groaning in pain as she sat up slowly rubbing her back with a frown. The teen would have considered the landing tolerable, had she been the second one to go. Before Kim even got a chance to stand up, the other girl that had followed her down slammed into her as she flew out of the pipe.

"Woah, watch ou-!" It was too late. The pair collided with a loud smack that echoed around the chamber. Shego groaned cracking her neck as she sat up straight feeling herself get dizzy from the sudden motion. Turns out that she was wrong about not being able to fit, so practically throwing herself down didn't work like she had planned. The brunette was about to grumble something when she realized that she was on top of Kim. The younger girl had her hand over her face as she groaned in pain, and she didn't seem to notice that Shego was straddling her.

Shego jumped up quickly, trying to cover up her mistake as she turned to help the redhead up.

"Hey are you okay?"

Kim sat up slowly taking her hand away from her face as she reached out to grab Shego's arm. The brunette spotted blood on the hero's hand. Kim noticed it too but as she went to touch her head again Shego stopped her.

"Hold on, Princess,"

The older girl got on her knees as she tugged on the redhead's shoulder motioning for her to turn around. Kim complied with a sigh as Shego squinted trying to see where the hero was hurt. It was too dark for Shego to see much so she began looking around for the flashlight. It took her a moment to realize how stupid this was, but when she finally filled the space around them with a bright emerald glow she lost her train of thought.

The cavern they were in was striking to say the least. Its size was unbelievable considering how small the tunnel to get there had been. The vast open space had flat rock surfaces like the one they were one now, but in places they seemed to drop off suddenly only to have other jagged formations shoot up in their place. The ceiling loomed over them ominously making the brunette feel slightly uneasy. Not only was there no sound throughout the entire chamber, but there was no wind blowing, not even a breeze. Shego didn't expect there to be one, but it just added to the unsettling feeling.

There was no light, no noise, everything was still.

Kim turned her head in confusion when she was suddenly bathed in light. She was able to locate the flashlight that Shego had been searching for, but she also was able to see why the older girl had gotten distracted. It was true, the setting was a little creepy and it didn't help that she knew there wouldn't be a change from it for a long time…not where they were going.

The redhead picked up the flashlight even though there was really no reason for it now. Shego's glow was oddly bright considering the lack of surfaces for it to bounce off of. Nevertheless, Kim was able to see the many rock formations that filled the cavern, and she was even pretty certain that she saw where they were headed next.

"Shego-?"

The sound of the hero's voice seemed to snap her out of her daze, and she turned around shooting the teen an apologetic look. Kim looked more worried than she did mad which confused Shego a little, but she pushed the thought aside as she knelt down next to the younger girl once again. She was careful to keep her glow far enough away from the redhead as she examined her, but there wasn't much to see either way.

Kim flinched slightly as the older girl ran a finger across the bump on the hero's head. There was only a little blood on it and it seemed to have stopped, so the worst suffering the redhead would have to put up with was a little dizziness.

The brunette pulled away from Kim who just turned to her with a worried look. Shego waved her off with a sneer trying to cover up the fact that she had shown concern for the hero only moments ago.

"You'll be fine, Kimmie, it's only a bump."

The redhead seemed relieved by this but she didn't move from her spot on the ground as she continued to look around. Shego seemed annoyed by this as she just put a hand on her hip with a scowl. She followed the younger girl's gaze for a minute, but then just looked at her questioningly,

"Are you okay to stand, we should probably get moving?" The teen's curious gaze fell on her and it took her a moment to realize that the brunette had asked a question. Kim suddenly jumped to her feet an action that both reminded her of her lightheadedness and startled Shego.

She jumped back just in time to see Kim stumble but she managed to catch herself as she held a hand to her head with a grimace. The brunette was about to say something, but she bit her lip to keep from coming off as overly concerned. She was too annoyed with their situation to really focus on anything other than getting out, but so far the redhead wasn't making it very easy.

Kim finally regained her balance but she realized that she had left their bag on the ground. She groaned as she went to pick it up, but Shego held up a hand in protest. The former [1] A piece of rock climbing equipment with an extended cable that can be wedged between two rocks. I would just google it.

knelt down to pick up the bag, but not without muttering something about annoyance in the process. The redhead took the offered bag with a small smile as she turned to follow Shego,

"Come on, Princess, let's get this over with."'

The brunette began to walk forward only to stop moments later. She didn't have any idea where they were going, so she turned to Kim who was digging through the bag. It wasn't until she pulled a cam[1] out of the bag they had found did Shego realize what she was thinking. She shook her head even though Kim wasn't looking and backed away quickly.

"No way in hell am I going down there!" The brunette turned around to point down toward the seemingly bottomless pit. She had no idea what the younger girl had in mind, but if it meant going down there she may as well just go back the way they came and risk the mines. Kim looked to her in confusion before she put the equipment back in the bag. She shook her head as she approached the villainess.

"I was just seeing what we have, but we won't need it to get over there." The redhead motioned toward the other side of the cavern indicating that this was where they were headed. Shego didn't get a chance to comment before the younger girl flew past her and into the air. The redhead jumped right before the rock dropped off to a much more precarious looking one across the way. Although she landed steadily, Kim realized that she shouldn't have agitated her headache. Her head was throbbing and she feared that she might have a concussion. Her eyelids felt heavier than usual and her vision was slightly blurred. Both of these however, could be attributed to the fact that it was pretty dark, so naturally their surroundings looked fuzzy.

Kim looked back over to where the other girl was standing only to see her gawking at her. Shego's expression was a mix of disbelief and anger, but she didn't get to consider it further as the brunette spoke up. The older girl picked up the bag Kim had left and slung it over her shoulder as she started walking toward the redhead.

"I can't believe you just did that, Princess. Did you have any idea how much you probably just rattled your brains?" The redhead just shrugged as Shego landed beside her a loud clang sounded as the contents of the bag were shaken. The sound echoed around them causing the pair to look around the chamber that they were now in the middle of. It looked a little different definitely more wide open, and oddly calming. Kim just smiled as she looked to the brunette.

"Be careful, Shego, it almost sounds like you care."

The villainess rolled her eyes before she returned her attention to the younger girl. She was used to the teasing, the bickering that they did, but in a setting like this it just seemed weird. Everything was off and on top of it this place gave her weird vibes. It wouldn't mean anything to Kim, but the brunette had learned to trust her instinct no matter how outlandish something seemed. It had saved her a lot in the past, and it wasn't about to fail now.

"Don't get too chummy there, Cupcake. Let's just get out of here, deal?" Kim only nodded her expression hidden as she turned away from Shego and began to walk to the nearest wall. The next tunnel that they needed to find would only take them down further. Kim feared that this tension she felt between the two of them would only worsen as they descended deeper and ran into more obstacles. The last thing they needed was a disagreement between the two of them here of all places. They were pressed for time, without water, and unsure of how they were going to get out. Kim shook the thoughts away as the she spotted several openings. They were getting closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] A piece of rock climbing equipment with an extended cable that can be wedged between two rocks. I would just google it.


	3. Growing Frustrations

They had been wandering around for hours, and everything still looked the same. Without a map they were guessing more or less, and at this point Kim was even ready to admit it. They were lost. The realization hit the younger girl as she was about to crawl through yet another tunnel that just seemed to carry them further into the ground rather to where they actually wanted to go, which was up to the surface. The redhead paused her arms braced on either side of the opening as she sighed inaudibly. Shego just looked at her wearily wondering why the girl had stopped all of a sudden.

Shego spoke up but Kim didn't respond, and the villainess asked again-louder this time as she crossed her arms in impatience.

"Earth to Kimmie, why have we stopped moving?" The redhead slowly turned to face the annoyed woman behind her. Her expression confused Shego, and she raised an eyebrow when the younger girl simply shook her head.

"I-I don't know…" Kim trailed off looking anywhere but the older girl as she shook her head again before speaking up.

"We're lost. I don't know where we're going."

The villainess shot Kim a skeptical look, and she rolled her eyes when the redhead didn't budge. She sighed as she clenched her teeth in frustration. Shego knew they were lost, in fact they had been lost for a while. However, being the optimistic character that she was, Kim had chosen to ignore this part of their situation. The redhead just looked to Shego expectantly, but she didn't have to wait long.

"Well no duh, Princess, but unless you have a better idea we might as well keep going." The younger girl sighed in defeat, but she didn't look convinced as she nodded half-heartedly. She turned back toward the tunnel preparing to slide down when something caught her eye. She squinted looking carefully at the darkness below her, but she didn't see it anymore-she could barely see anything. Kim didn't get a chance to consider what it might have been before Shego snapped impatiently behind her.

"Come on, Possible, go!" The younger girl just shrugged as she disappeared through the opening.

Evidently practice did make perfect because this time Kim not only landed on her feet, but she also got out of Shego's way before she came crashing down on top of her again. Kim looked around expecting nothing to be different, but this time, she couldn't place it, there was something off about this particular chamber. Shego didn't seem to notice as she was too preoccupied with brushing herself off, something that Kim wasn't even bothering with at this point, before she took a look around as well.

Both women could hear water dripping around them somewhere in the cavern. The ground where they stood wasn't wet, so it was safe to assume that it wasn't coming from directly above them. Shego squinted as she craned her neck to look up towards the ceiling. With the help of her glow, she could just barely see where the jagged rock wall ended and met the upper reaches of the cavern. It wasn't until she looked at the wall a little more closely that the brunette noticed something strange.

"Hey, Kimmie, come look at this."

The younger girl obeyed walking back toward where Shego was as she looked toward the area that was illuminated by her green glow-where the brunette was pointing. Kim was about to ask what she was supposed to be seeing, but then she saw it and her eyes grew wide. A painting was stretched out along the rock and across the entire wall. There were animals and a few figures drawn haphazardly around the bigger picture, but what the pair really noticed was far more important. Depicted beneath the mountain was what could only be described as tunnels or pathways, in other words, what they'd been traveling in for hours. The redhead's face lit up as she took a step back trying to look at the drawing as a whole. The older girl's expression turned pensive as she looked to the painting with a frown.

Shego used her other hand to point to the center of the 'map'. "Wait, so if we're here…" the brunette trailed off as she turned around looking to the opposite wall with a contemplative expression. Shego pointed to a spot in the dark as she looked toward the map and then to Kim.

"…then we need to go that way?" The redhead nodded before Shego even finished, and continued to stare at the picture. Something seemed different, strange even about this picture. Not only was the picture oddly placed-in the middle of the wall almost 30 feet up, but the positioning of the few people and animals drawn confused her. The animals were shown as being on the surface of the mountain, above ground and not in the tunnels at all. In contrast, the people were drawn right at the ends of the tunnels, and in the center of the map-where they were. The redhead didn't have much time to think about this because Shego's glow began to fade as she started to walk towards the other side.

"Come on, let's go Possible."

They had been walking for at least an hour when they decided to take a break. Both women felt as if they were on the right track, and they weren't too worried about their progress until Kim opened their bag. "Oh." The villainess looked to the younger girl curiously, but the redhead didn't elaborate as she began to sift through the contents of the backpack almost frantically. Shego hopped up from her spot on the ground, and walked over to Kim slowly.

"Something wrong, Kimmie?" The redhead ignored her before dumping out the contents with a sigh. The brunette raised an eyebrow as she watched a few apples, water bottles, and some climbing equipment roll around on the floor.

"We're running out of food." Shego opened her mouth to say something sarcastic, but she froze as what Kim said seemed to sink in. Shego frowned and her brow furrowed in worry as she considered their dilemma. The brunette didn't know exactly how many days it took for someone to starve, but she wasn't going to wait to figure it out. She didn't like that their situation had shown once again how the odds were against them, but now that the clock was ticking they needed an actual strategy.

Shego sat down next to Kim and grabbed an apple as she spoke up. "Then let's make sure we get out of here before it's all gone." The redhead looked to the apple in the older girl's hand, and she was about to comment before Shego cut her off. The villainess placed the fruit on the ground, and she put her index finger across the middle of it. Kim just watched curiously as the brunette balled her other hand into a fist before bringing it down on the apple with a loud thud. Kim gasped jumping in surprise but when she looked back down to what she expected would be a crushed apple and a broken finger, instead she saw that the apple was split right down the middle. Shego smirked as Kim just stared dumbly at her as she dusted off her half and handed it to her.

"Just a little trick I learned a while back." When Kim didn't respond, Shego took a bite of her half before continuing.

"I tried to teach my brothers, but Mego called it stupid, the twins didn't have the patience, and Hego just crushed it every time."  
Kim shook her head with a smile. She made a comment about the tweebs probably just using a laser or building a robot to do it for them. The pair took another bite of their apples with matching grimaces, but they continued eating nonetheless as their stomachs growled.

"You need to teach me how to do that, but next time let's keep the dirt out of it."


	4. Finding Company

Kim groaned groggily as something caused her to stir from her rest. She looked around in the dark slightly confused, but then she remembered they’d fallen asleep. The redhead sat up with a grimace as she tried to remember where they were. She was lying in the dirt with her back to rock, and as she looked around searching for Shego she realized it was pointless. The older girl must have been asleep as well because her glow had gone out leaving Kim to fend for herself in the compete darkness. Kim reached around blindly for the bag grabbing onto it with another groan as she looked around. Although she couldn’t see anything, she tried to make sense of where they were based off what she could remember. There were several passageways leading away from the larger area that they were in, but Kim wasn’t sure which they had come through.  
The redhead opened the bag with a yawn figuring that she should just ask Shego; however, before she could call out to her, something caught her attention. Even over the rustling of her bag Kim could hear a strange clicking noise. It seemed to be coming from all around her, a series of clicks starting at different times, and coming from multiple sources. The redhead’s fingers finally brushed something that she immediately pulled out before dropping her bag to the floor. There was a moment of silence and then suddenly Kim heard something or rather somethings surround her. 

Her first instinct was to stay hidden because whatever they were couldn’t see her in the dark. However, if she was in fact surrounded, it didn’t matter if it was dark or not, and it would only be a matter of time before they found her. Kim took a deep breath as she cracked the glow stick, and threw it over what she saw in front of her. She gasped freezing up as the image of what she’d seen, what was she knew was still in front of her, flashed in her mind. 

They were people, or at least that was the best description of what they resembled that Kim could come up with. Some stood on two legs, other were down on all fours as they walked around looking for her. Their skin was a pasty white, and their eyes were a similar color. They had no hair, pointy bat-like ears, and sharp teeth that were undoubtedly used for tearing into the flesh of animals. The only thing Kim could think of however, was the number of animals they’d seen since coming down here. 

When the glow stick landed about ten feet away, the creatures surrounding her turned at the sound. The redhead watched it land in the dirt, and soon enough the group of about six, was leaving her and running towards it. All Kim heard was hissing and the clicking noise she’d heard earlier as she reached for the bag once again. The noise was echoing around the room, but she didn’t even try to be quiet as she found another glow stick and got to her feet. She saw a few break away from the group heading back towards her, their heads high in the air as they listened carefully. The snapping sound alerted them of her presence. 

Kim held her breath as she began to back up as quietly as possible, but the creatures seemed to pick up the smallest sound of her kicking dirt. She spotted Shego over her shoulder still asleep just as the creatures got within arm’s distance of her. She threw the stick in her hand to the side, and it hit the wall with a loud clatter. Kim didn’t even wait to see if her distraction had worked before she turned on her heels and ran to where the older girl lay on the ground. The redhead shook her awake while covering her mouth as she groaned in annoyance. This got her attention and she sat up batting the hands away with a scowl, but Kim didn’t budge as she pointed toward the group standing around her discarded glow sticks. The younger girl felt more than she saw Shego’s eyebrow raise in confusion, but she only held a finger to her own lips before motioning for the brunette to follow her. Now with the aid of Shego’s glow, Kim was about to make an escape to the nearest exit when she remembered the bag. She had left it and it had everything they needed in it. She stopped in her tracks causing the villainess to look at her incredulously. 

The redhead mouthed the word for what she’d forgotten, and pointed toward the creatures. Shego rolled her eyes but she didn’t stop the younger girl as she went to retrieve it. Her glow burned brighter so that both she and Kim could see where the redhead was going. Shego watched as Kim reached for the bag not noticing that she was sweating anxiously. Although she had tried to be as quiet as possible, the contents rattled and all eyes went to her as she lifted the bag off the ground. Shego cursed as they began to run at the younger girl, and she did the first thing that she could think of. Kim jumped as one of the creatures running at her screeched in pain, but instead of running away it turned on Shego. The plasma seemed to have left a burn on the creature, but unfortunately instead of slowing it down, or sending it running, it had caused almost all of them to redirect their attention to the villainess. 

Kim cringed as she covered her ears at the sound the singed creature made. It listened for, rather than looked for the older girl, and Kim spun around just in time to see Shego’s hands light up. She swung at one of them knocking it to the ground, but before she had time to defend herself against the others a loud screech sounded. The pair covered their ears and all of the creatures around them turned their attention to the noise. It was similar to what they had heard earlier; however, this sounded more like metal scratching against rock. Shego turned to the sound seeing a small spark appear as the noise died out. Kim didn’t waste any time running to pick up the two glow sticks, and Shego followed her pulling her along as she headed for a--. The pair stopped in their tracks when they heard shouting, and Shego spun around in confusion. That’s not a- 

A loud cry sounded and creatures howled before either of them reacted. The brunette ran forward to the mystery woman’s aid with her hands aglow, but she stopped short as she ran into one of the creatures. Shego threw her hands out to break her fall, but as a result her plasma nearly melted its face off. The brunette cringed as the creature grabbed onto her with a shriek before dropping to the ground. Shego watched it fall with a look of disgust, but she barely managed to spare her bloodied hands a glance before another one was on top of her. Kim was shaken out of her trance at the sound of Shego’s scream, and she finally flew into action when she saw all of the blood. 

The villainess cursed as one of the creatures that was noticeably bigger than the others, crashed into her sending them both toppling to the ground. He was too heavy to push off, and before Shego even had a chance to use her plasma, she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder as teeth sunk into her. The brunette thrashed as she cursed again, and she didn’t waste any time as she attempted to burn the creature off as if it were a tick. The creature howled in pain as it drew back, but it wouldn’t get off of Shego. Kim saw it shake its head to regain its bearings as the brunette’s glow brightened once again. However, the redhead didn’t wait for Shego to act first, and she ran forward and landed a kick right under its chin. The brunette on the ground was finally freed as the creature fell backwards, and landed in the dirt with a thud. Kim quickly dropped to the ground and knelt down beside the injured brunette.

“Shego, a-are you okay?” The redhead’s worried look wasn’t seen by the older girl as her glow slowly faded before she drifted off into unconsciousness. Kim could barely see anything, and she turned quickly as she fumbled for the glow sticks she had dropped. She had completely forgotten about the other person that was with her until she heard footsteps. The sickening sound of a pick axe colliding with one of the creature’s skulls made Kim cringe. She turned around just in time to see the bludgeoned creature fall to the dirt a mix of blood and brains seeping out from the gaping wound. Kim squinted her eyes trying to get a better look at this stranger, but something else caught her attention. The tool in the woman’s hand, was swinging back and forth glistening with blood. Kim was hit with a mix of terror and disgust as she watched the person walk into the light. 

“W-who are you?” The redhead cursed unable to hide her intimidation. When the other girl finally walked close enough for Kim to make out her appearance, the redhead could tell she was confused. She opened her mouth to speak, but then she looked to the passed out figure on the ground. Her shoulder was bleeding badly, and if they didn’t do something soon she would probably bleed to death. 

“Do you have anything to wrap it with?” Kim seemed to think about this before looking for her bag, but then something else came to mind. She looked to her shirt noticing how it was already ripped, and tore the sleeve off before doing the same for the other side. The redhead did her best to wrap the wound, and luckily it had already stopped bleeding. The younger girl turned to see that the brunette still looked confused. Kim awkwardly tried to explain the villainess’s powers, which led to her talking about their lives and a little bit of how they ended up here. Kim cursed realizing that she was rambling, and had just succeeded in confusing the other girl more.   
“What’s your name? How did you get here” The brunette sighed but not out of annoyance or exhaustion. Kim couldn’t exactly place it, but the look the other girl made indicated that something was on her mind. Nevertheless, she held out her hand to Kim, and managed to smile despite their situation.   
“I’m Juno.”   
The younger girl didn’t miss a beat. “Kim.” The brunette just nodded pulling her hand back, and they both sat in silence. Kim was clearly uncomfortable and she was about to speak up, but Juno beat her to it. 

“If you don’t mind my asking, how did a super hero and her arch-nemesis wind up down here?” 

Kim explained their situation, and luckily this time it wasn’t rushed so it made a little more sense. She told Juno about the explosions and their inability to call for help. They had lost track of how many days they had been down here, but if Juno’s looks were any indication she had too. The brunette was filthy. Juno’s hair was matted and her face was caked with dirt. As a matter a fact there wasn’t any visible part of the brunette’s body that wasn’t covered with dirt. One of her legs was wrapped and it wasn’t until she stood back up that Kim noticed her limping. 

“We should probably get moving in case they come back.” Kim just nodded absentmindedly and put her bag on before she followed Juno’s lead. They lifted Shego off of the ground, and they wrapped her arms around their shoulders. Kim had so many questions but they were silenced as soon as she laid eyes on the creatures at their feet. The last thing she wanted to do was attract the attention of any more of those things, so she didn’t protest and quietly followed Juno through the next passageway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My second semester starts soon, so we’ll just say I’ll be taking a break for a while.


End file.
